Happy birthday, Clara Oswald
by impossible123
Summary: When the Doctor takes Clara Oswald to his heart... Set mid-Season 9... A huge amount of 12clara in this fanfic... May you read to your heart's content :D Reviews appreciated :)


**_A/N: Heartfelt thanks go to my closest friend, who gave me a simple, one word but useful prompt to write this one-shot..._**

 ** _"Chocolate."_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy..._**

 ** _Feed your hearts on this twelveclara filled fanfic :p_**

* * *

 _12th April, 2015._

She was waiting for the Doctor to materialise in the living room. But it wasn't Wednesday, the normal meeting day. Even if sometimes she suddenly found him in her living room and asked to come on an adventure spontaneously.

Today was different.

 _"Clara?" The Doctor said as she was walking to the TARDIS door._

 _She stopped and turned. "Yeah?"_

 _"Ummm... Would you like to meet tomorrow, instead if waiting a whole week?"_

 _"I never have to wait for a whole week, Doctor. You turn up in the living room almost 3 times a week now." She chuckled._

 _"Where are we going?" Clara said with a cheeky smile._

 _"It's a surprise." The Doctor smiled._

 _"I have an adventure planned out. Well, not really much action. Just want to show you around."_

 _The Doctor waited, anxious, his eyes alert._

 _"Ok then. See ya tomorrow, Doctor."_

But why did the Doctor look so anxious?

The TARDIS materialised, and Clara immediately jumped in.

The Doctor was calm and collected, pressing various buttons on the console.

"So... Where are we going?" Clara said happily.

"Wait... Is that... Is that a cake?" She said as the companion moved towards a lone desk near the side of the console room.

"Good news, Doctor?" Was there anything to celebrate? She flipped through her mental folder of anniversaries and birthdays.

Nope. Nothing.

The cake was covered with chocolate ganache on top and, written with thinly piped white chocolate was a phrase.

Written in Gallifreyan.

The smell of chocolate was overpowering ...

Mmm... Chocolate. One of her favourite delicacies.

Near the cake there was a plain white cardboard slit.

 _Happy 30th 'Birthday' Clara._

"Might not be your actual birthday but... " said the Doctor from just behind her. She turned around, to see the Doctor smiling one of his rarer smiles, holding a small box wrapped with TARDIS blue paper and a gold ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Clara Oswald."

"Doctor-" Her words broke with emotion.

Her eyes teared up. "You did this? For me?"

"Why wouldn't I, Clara? After all... it's your 30th year alive, so why not?"

She couldn't believe it. He had never done anything similar. Not that face, anyway. Ha had calculated the hours, the days, the weeks and the months...

"Open it." He handed her the present. She did.

Taking off the ribbon.  
Tearing the paper.  
A pinkish white velvet box.  
Clara opened it delicately.

Her eyes shone bright, doubling in size.

"Doctor! It's gorgeous!" It was an analogue watch with a light pink letter strap. It had a round face circled with starry white gems, a galaxy background... Having more starry gems, and 3 hands.

"A time traveller's watch. Detects your area in space and changes the clock face and time according to the hours in a day. When back on Earth, it returns to the proper time."

"Thank you, thank you Doctor!" She jumped on her tiptoes, being careful not to drop the valuable watch and hugged the Doctor. He hugged her tenderly.

They broke the embrace.

"Why don't you wear it?"

She delicately unbuckled the watch from it's velvet pillow and wore it on her left wrist.

It fit perfectly.

"Piece of cake?"

She took the silver knife and cut a slice and placed it on the plate. It was a marble cake, Clara's all time favourite, with a thick layer of chocolate cream filling in the middle.

Just before she dug the cake with a dessert fork as the companion leaned against the console;

"Do you really think I will let you eat that cake without a beautiful view?"

The Doctor pulled the lever up and immediately down again.

He opened the doors.

There it was. One of the beauties of the Universe; the disk galaxy NGC 5866.

Clara couldn't even breath. It was mesmerising.

"It's... It's..." She walked towards the door, slowly but surely. The Doctor took the piece Clara had left for him on the console and joined her before sitting down.

Clara was still hypnotised by the sight.

"Are you alright Clara?"

"Yeah... Oh... Sorry... Sorry. It's just that... I've seen it before, on pictures. I've travelled so much and yet with every new sight it feels like it's the first."

The Doctor chuckled. Clara dug the fork in the slice and so did the Doctor, the TARDIS spinning them gracefully and delicately around the galaxy.

After they ate their first slice (the Doctor slowing down the eating pace so Clara wouldn't finish alone);

"Seemed you enjoyed it."

"Very much!"

"You have chocolate here." The Doctor pointed to the left corner of his lips.

Clara giggled as she did her best to wipe it away with her thumb.

"Wait."

The Doctor voluntarily helped by wiping it with his thumb.

"Even you gave some chocolate, Doctor." Still having the plate in her hands, messed with loads of leftover chocolate cream.

"Where?" The Doctor frantically wiping his lips with his hanky.

"Here." And she booped his nose with her finger, leaving a whole lot of cream.

She laughed at his annoyance.

He kissed her on the cheek, leaving most of the cream.

They laughed as Clara wiped it with her finger and tasted it.

"Hmmm... Good."

It was only after a few minutes did the laughter die down.

"Thank you Doctor." She leaned and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the soft velvet rubbing against her cheek.

The Doctor couldn't really respond. He didn't know how to... And yet, he tried his best, without using the cards.

"A small thing for you, Clara Oswald."

 _Oh Clara... What would I do without you?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :D_**


End file.
